New Adventure
by MD95
Summary: Something happens at their journey, something what will change their lives. Read and find out! C: Sets after The Mummy Returns!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Beginning

Evy woke when Alex shook her. "What is it, Alex?" she asked sleepily, noticing that it was night and that they were still on the dirigible.

Alex looked at her, worried, and checked if her heart was still beating.

"I'm okay, Alex," she said, and hugged him.

"I know. I just had to check," he whispered, and hugged her again.

She smiled and hugged him tightly. Usually, if she had hugged him tightly, he would pull away because a boy his age would not let his mum hug him. But for now he let her do it and that made Evy smile.

"Now let's sleep," she whispered, and he went back under his blanket.

She smiled at him and he fell to sleep quickly. Evy noticed that Rick was looking at her. She got up from her seat and went to Rick, who turned his head in the other direction.

"Rick," she whispered, turning his head toward her direction. He looked at her sadly and touched her hand, which made her shiver.

"Evy," he whispered, hugging her while she kissed his neck. "Are you feeling fine?" he asked, expressing a look of worry.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," she whispered, and glanced over to Alex sleeping soundly.

"It's my fault," he said, starting to tear silently.

"No. It's not your fault. Don't even think like that!" she said, and wiped his tears away.

"I didn't do anything. I just panicked and I... I just didn't do anything," he replied, and she started to cry too.

"No! Don't say anything like that! It wasn't your fault! Get it!" she exclaimed a bit too loudly. Alex was still sleeping, however.

When she turned back, she felt his lips on hers and she moaned when he deepened the kiss. Alex opened his eyes and saw his mum and dad kissing. Everything was back to normal. When Rick broke the kiss, he was still a little worried about Evy.

"Okay. It wasn't my fault," he said sadly, and she kissed him again. "But still..." he added, and she kissed him again.

"No buts, darling," she said, and he nodded.

They held each other for awhile until Jonathan awoke and started talking to his diamond.

"Oh, god. Does he actually talk to the diamond?" Evy asked, and Rick laughed.

Rick kissed her quickly before walking to his blanket to sleep, while Evy went to Jonathan. He was now arguing with Izzy.

"That's partly mine!" Izzy yelled, and tried to take the diamond from behind Jonathan, but failed.

"It is not!" Jonathan yelled back, and Evy walked behind him and took the diamond while they were arguing.

"Evy! Give me that," Jonathan exclaimed, and she shook her head. "Evy!"

She glanced at the diamond briefly and then to Jonathan and Izzy, who were looking closely at her to see what she would do with it.

"If you promise to be good you will have this back," she said, and they nodded. "Good. Because I don't want to hear any arguing or yelling about some big, fancy diamond," she added, and threw the large diamond to Jonathan. He smiled widely when he got it back into his hands.

Evy smiled and noticed that Rick was up again. "Rick," she smiled, but her smile faded when the dirigible started to shake.

Rick ran toward her and grabbed her by the waist before she fell off the dirigible.

"What the _hell _is happening!?" Rick shouted, and Alex grabbed his hand so that he would stay inside the dirigible.

"Did you really think that we could stay up with no fuel!?" Izzy shouted, as the dirigible fell toward the ground.

"Rick?" Evy asked when she felt someone next to her.

"No..." Izzy answered, getting to his feet.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked, and got up too.

"I don't know," he said, and grabbed Jonathan's diamond greedily.

"Rick!?" Evy yelled, walking around the crash site. "Alex!?" she yelled, and heard a muffled voice.

"Alex!?" she asked frantically, starting to pull debris away from the ground. "Alex!" she yelled again when she saw his head.

"Mum!" he exclaimed, and hugged her tighly.

"Are you okay?" she asked when Alex was safe.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid that dad isn't," he said, running to his dad. Rick was walking toward them and bleeding from his chest badly.

"Rick!" Evy gasped, and ran to him. He fell to the ground and Alex followed Evy quickly.

"Rick! What happened?" she asked, and ripped his shirt off to see what was wrong.

"I got..." he mumbled, and yelped from the pain.

"Oh my god! Izzy! Can you please find something helpful?" she yelled, and Izzy nodded.

"When... When we fell, I..." he mumbled, and she saw a long, metal rod in his back. "I have something in my back," he added, and yelled when Evy touched his back.

She also noticed that his back was full of little cuts and she kissed his cheek gently. "This is going to hurt, darling," she whispered, and took Rick's shirt off completely. Evy wrapped it around her hand and placed her other hand around the rod.

"What are you going to do, mum?" Alex asked when she started to cry. She didn't answer, but she took Alex's jacket and looked at Rick.

"Alex. You must press as tighly as you can on daddy's chest when I pull the rod from his back. Okay?" she cried, and Alex nodded and went to the other side of Rick.

"Rick, please be strong," she said, and he nodded. She looked at Alex, who nodded as well, and she tugged on the rod. Alex pressed tighly as he could on his dad's chest with his jacket, while Evy pressed his back with his shirt. She had successfully pulled the rod out, but Rick was yelling in pain.

"Can you breathe well?" she asked, and Rick nodded. "Good. Can you talk?" she asked, and pressed the shirt harder to his back.

"Yeah. The rod didn't go into any major organs. I'm fine," he said, and smiled at Alex. He was pressing his chest with all the power he had.

"You're not fine. You have to rest. You just got stabbed. Like I did, but you were luckier," she said.

"I didn't lose as much blood as you did," he said, sadly. It was really hard for him to talk or to even think about Evy's temporary death. When she had died, he had nearly lost his will and reason to live.

"Alex? Is he still bleeding at the chest?" Evy asked, concerned.

"A little, but not much," Alex said, and Evy sighed in relief.

"Buddy, I can press it by myself," Rick said, and Alex gave him his jacket and went to rest. "Evy... I don't feel like bleeding anymore," Rick said when they had pressed his chest and back for ten minutes.

"No. I will make sure that you're going to be okay," she said, and noticed that Jonathan came over to them looking happy.

"What?" Evy asked, and noticed too that Izzy looked sad.

"I have my diamond now," he smiled, and Evy hemmed.

"Mum, I think that dad is fine," Alex said, but Evy shook her head.

"I'm fine. If you want to help, you should start stitching my cuts," Rick said, and Evy stopped pressing his back.

"And how can I do that?" Evy asked, and Rick smiled.

"Izzy! You always had that stitching kit! Where is it now?" he asked, and Evy smiled back to Rick.

"Well, I think it's in my dirigible, so I'll start looking for it," he replied, disappearing to the crash site.

"I'll go and help too," Alex said, and went to help Izzy while Jonathan looked at his diamond.

"Jonathan. You go too," Rick said, and Jonathan nodded.

"Evy. Stay," Rick said, and took her hand in his when she tried to go and help them find it.

"But..." she said, and he took her other hand too.

"Honey, you stay here," he said, and she nodded. "Besides, you can help here," he smiled, and she looked puzzled.

"How?" she asked, and he kissed her gently. "Oh. That way," she smiled, and kissed him.

"I found it!" Alex yelled, and ran to his parents. They were kissing. "Come on!" he yelled smiling, and they separated.

"Thanks, honey," Evy said, and took the kit from Alex's hand.

"You're welcome, mum," he smiled, and went to look for something useful from the crash site.

"We have one problem, Evelyn," Izzy said when she started to stitch Rick's chest. "We are in the middle of the desert and we can't get this ship in the air anymore," he said, sadly.

"We will find a way," she said, and kissed Rick quickly when she tied off his big cut. "One done," she smiled, and Alex ran to them again.

"I found water!" he smiled, and gave Rick a bottle.

"Good. Go and try to find something that daddy can wear," she smiled, and started to stitch up the other big cut. Rick yelped a little when she tied it off and she looked at him worried.

"I'm fine. Go on, honey," he said, and drank a little from the bottle. Evy managed to stitch every big cut within twenty minutes and began to stitch the little cuts while Alex showed Rick what he had found.

"I found another bottle of water, a big robe to wear, and four blankets," he smiled, and ran to look some more.

"We have to stay here another day," Izzy said, and started to build some kind of protection from the sandstorms.

"I really thought that we were out of trouble," Evy said.

"Evy, you are a trouble magnet!" Jonathan laughed, receiving a sour look from Evy.

"Shut it," she said, and smiled at Rick. "Now you're fine," she said when she had finished stitching every cut he had.

"Thanks. You will get your reward when we get to the nearest hotel," he grinned, and kissed her gently. It made her smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," she smiled, and noticed that it was getting even darker.

"Come here, mum and dad!" Alex yelled from the shelter, which was quite sturdy by Izzy's standards.

Evy helped Rick to his feet. "I will find out tomorrow where we are," Rick said when they were under the shelter.

"But..." Evy said.

"I have walked through the whole desert for one year. I know this place," he said, and Evy nodded.

"Goodnight, everybody," Alex said, and fell asleep.

"Yeah, goodnight," Jonathan said, and fell asleep too.

"Yeah," Izzy said, and fell asleep like everyone else. Evy and Rick feigned sleeping.

They looked at each other and finally Rick leaned in and kissed her. When the kiss broke, they smiled and she kissed him more passionately. Alex heard some noises and opened his eyes. He looked to see what was going on, and then shook his head when he realized that his parents were kissing.

"Evy..." he murmured, and kissed her again. She placed her hands on his back, which made Rick push her away.

"Oh. Sorry!" she gasped, and he kissed her again. "I'm so sorry," she moaned when he kissed her collarbone.

"It's fine," he whispered, and started to kiss his way to her breasts.

"Rick..." she moaned, and pushed his head away gently. "Not here," she whispered.

Rick nodded and kissed her gently. "Goodnight, my princess," he smiled, and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, my hero," she smiled, and they fell asleep together.

When Rick woke, he saw that he was the only one under the shelter. He walked outside and found Izzy and Evy laughing. "What's up?" he asked smiling, and Izzy's smile faded.

"We were just talking about what Izzy did in the jungle while you saved the world. Again," she smiled, and kissed him lovingly.

"What did you do?" Rick asked, and Izzy smiled at Evy.

"I did some couragous things," he replied.

"He really did," she smiled, and Izzy smiled even wider.

"Izzy. Come here!" Rick said, and pointed for him to come closer.

"Let's walk," he said, and waved to Evy.

"Stop that!" Rick said.

"What?" Izzy asked, and Rick hemmed.

"You have a crush on my wife," he said, and Izzy went red. "She's beautiful and perfect, but she's my wife," he said, and Izzy glanced at Evy. She was playing with Alex.

"How did you know?" he asked, turning red.

"I know. You had better stop looking at her like that," he said, and went toward Evy and Alex, leaving Izzy blushing.

"What did you say?" Evy asked seriously when she noticed that Izzy was red.

"I just told him that... we talked about manly things," he said, and Evy leaned in to kiss him, but he pushed her away gently. It made her confused.

"Rick?" she asked, puzzled.

"Come," he said, and waved for her to go into a corner of the shelter. She walked there and he kissed her passionately.

"Why didn't you kiss me there?" she asked, still puzzled.

"Because Izzy was there," he said, and kissed her again.

"So?" she asked, and glanced up to see Izzy smiling widely at her.

"He's..." he started, but she interrupted him.

"He's in love with me!" she exclaimed, looking terrified.

"He's not in love with you. He has a crush on you," he corrected her, and she looked even more terrified.

"It's the same thing!" she whispered, and it looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Well, it's not the same thing," he whispered. Izzy was still looking at her.

He smiled at her and Evy quickly turned her head. "What are we going to do!?" she asked.

"We are going to act normal, but we aren't going to kiss in front of him," he said, and she smiled.

"You care about him," she smiled, and kissed him gently.

"Well, a little," he murmured, but they were interrupted by Alex.

"Mum, Izzy has something to tell you about his time in the jungle," he smiled, and Evy looked terrified.

"Go on," Rick smiled, and pushed her toward the exit.

While Evy was talking with Izzy, Rick had gone out to explore the desert surrounding them. He looked back to Evy and Izzy, and noticed that Izzy was moving closer to her. But she sat further away, which made Rick smile a little. He turned and tried to see where they were. They were in the desert, of course, but he didn't know exactly where. "Right..." he whispered. He walked toward Evy, who Izzy was surrounding with his stories.

"We are about three days away from the next village," he said, receiving a relieved look from Evy.

"Well, we better hurry!" she smiled. Evy was about to kiss Rick, but then she remembered the Izzy thing and stopped.

Rick smiled at her and walked toward the shelter with her. "Talk to Izzy," Rick whispered, and Alex nodded and went to Izzy.

"Only three days, huh?" she smiled, and he pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah," he smiled, and kissed her passionately.

"Oh..." she yelled, and pulled away from him.

"What?" he asked.

"We are riding for three days. We only stop for..." she started.

"So?" he asked, smiling.

"We are always with Izzy! We can't kiss or anything!" she said, and his smile faded.

"Oh... I think we can escape from him for a couple of kisses," he smiled, and pulled her even closer.

"You better have that right," she said, just about to kiss him. She stopped when she heard someone entering the shelter.

"Izzy!" she smiled, and gently pushed Rick away from her.

"Evy!" Izzy smiled, and Rick even smiled too.

"Let's get going!" she said, and they started to pack everything they would need.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Oh No

"Alex! Get back here!" Evy yelled to Alex, who was running around.

"Why?" he laughed, and she ran toward him.

"Because we are going to stay here. It's getting darker and I don't want you to be missing when we wake up," she said, and pushed him gently toward the men's direction.

"You know, I've noticed that I'm always the only woman in our adventures, well, the only woman who's good," she said, and sat on the blanket beside Rick. He was trying to produce a hearty fire.

"Now that you bring it up, I don't mind at all about it," Rick smiled, and Evy sent him a flying kiss.

"Hey, what happened to that Imhotep's girlfriend?" Izzy asked, smiling.

"How do you know about her?" Evy asked, confused.

"Ardeth told me," he smiled, and Rick sighed.

"Well, I don't care about what happened to that fucking bitch! I really wish she was dead!" Rick yelled angrily, and Evy took his hand.

"Did I miss something?" Izzy asked.

"She killed me," she whispered, sadly. Izzy's eyes grew big and she nodded.

"But..." he whispered, and she nodded again. "You're alive," he whispered.

"And thank god for that!" Jonathan said, smiling. He smiled at Alex, who was fast asleep. "We better do like my partner here," he smiled, and pointed to Alex.

Izzy nodded and laid down on his blanket.

"Night, lovebirds," Jonathan said, and Evy looked at him with a smile.

"He just called us 'lovebirds'," she grinned, and he smiled too.

"Yeah. And he didn't even say that sarcastically," he pointed out, and she smiled even more.

"You think Izzy isn't watching?" she whispered, so only Rick would hear her.

"I think he's sleeping and his head is away from us," he smiled, and she moved closer to him.

"Well, I think it's time for goodnight kisses," she smiled, and he grinned.

"Kisses? Not just one?" he teased, and she sighed. "As you wish," he whispered, and kissed her quickly. Evy deepened the kiss, however, so it wasn't going to be a quick one.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips, and he kissed her again.

"Love you too," he whispered, and laid down on his blanket. She moved too, so she was next to him. He gently wrapped her into his embrace and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight," he whispered, and she smiled.

"Night," she whispered. "Wake me when you wake," she added, smiling. Rick nodded and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

When Evy woke, she saw Rick's beautiful blue eyes looking at her closely.

"Hello, beautiful," he whispered, and kissed her gently.

"Hi, amazing man," she giggled, and he kissed her again.

"Great that you finally join us, old mum," Jonathan said from behind, causing her to be startled.

"You are awake too!" she said, and turned to see him.

"Yeah. And Alex. Izzy! Wake up now!" Jonathan yelled, and shook Izzy.

"Yeah, yeah!" Izzy yelled, and got up. He started to nod off again.

He saw Evy smiling and he was now fully awake. Then he saw that she was smiling to Rick, so he started to tell to her stories again.

"Let's pack things up," Jonathan said. He smiled to Alex, who was already starting to pack blankets into a backpack.

"You didn't wake me," she whispered, a little hurt.

"You're so cute when you sleep," he smiled, and she forgave him that second.

"I forgive you," she smiled, and he kissed her cheek quickly. She looked to Izzy, who was packing things fast. She smiled to Rick and went to help Alex packing. Rick looked at her for about two minutes before realizing his daydreaming and he started to help Izzy with packing.

"We have walked for about five hours! No stopping! Just walking!" Jonathan complained, receiving a sour look from Evy.

"Well, you can choose. A week or two if we stop every five hours, or three to five days if we only stop for sleeping and eating," Rick said, and Jonathan shut his mouth.

"Good choice," Evy smiled. She glanced at Izzy, who was smiling at her widely. She smiled a fake smile back and looked to Rick, who was trying to encourage her with one of his most charming smiles.

"Have I told you about the bank job?" Izzy said, and got Evy's attention.

"No. Tell me," she said, and Rick's smile faded.

"Well, we were at Marrakesh and we robbed a bank," he smiled, and received a sour look from Rick.

"You robbed a bank?" Evy asked, shocked. Izzy nodded proudly and smiled at Evy, who was looking at Rick. "You robbed a bank, Rick?" she asked.

"Well, it's not like it seems," he said, and scratched his head nervously.

"So that's why you were at the prison!" she said, and was happy that she finally knew what the 'just having fun' thing was.

"That was _one_ of the things of why he got placed in jail," Izzy smiled, and Evy looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"One of the reasons?" she asked, and Izzy drank water from his bottle.

"Did I mention that he was waltzing with a belly dancer girl?" he frowned when he noticed that Rick was looking at him murderously. Evy nodded and Izzy smiled.

"Well, that was the other thing. That girl was Jack's girlfriend and Jack was a big robber in town. Rick danced with her and got this Jack on his case. And there I was, trying to prove to Jack that we were no threat, and this guy here, he robbed a bank and got Jack even angrier. And there we were, because of him, surrounded by his allies and all because he danced one dance with the belly dancer girl," he told her, and she smiled at Rick. "That was a true story," he added, smiling.

"Sounds like him," she said, and grinned at Rick.

"Now you know the story about the belly dancer girl and the bank job in Marrakesh. What do you think?" Rick said, and she smiled.

"I thought that you had something going on with that belly dancer girl," she said.

"Who said that we didn't have anything going on?" he teased.

"You did?" she asked, jealously.

"No. She wasn't even pretty. We just danced," he said, and she smiled.

"You're going to believe his word?" Jonathan asked, smiling.

"Hell yeah," she smiled, and Rick grinned.

"You've been around me too much," Rick smiled.

"I'm not complaining, honey," she smiled, and Rick took her hand in his.

"I love you," he whispered, and she kissed his hand. But then she pushed him away when she remembered the Izzy thing. It was so hard to remember all the time.

"Um... what's that?" Alex asked, and looked behind them. Everybody turned and looked to where Alex had pointed.

"Oh my god…" Evy gasped, and took Alex into her arms.

"What _is _that?" Jonathan asked, and tilted his head to see if it was more recognizable at that angle.

"It's..." Izzy said, turning his head too.

"Rick?" she asked, and looked at him worriedly.

"Those are..." Rick started, walking closer.

"I see gold," Alex said, and got Jonathan's attention.

"Gold? Where?" he asked, stepping forward.

"Those men's clothes are gold," Alex said, and pointed to the big army approaching them.

"That's an army! What the hell is going on? Is there a war or something?" Rick asked.

"No. And I don't think that some armies have money for golden clothes," Evy said.

"Those are not men! They are dogs!" Jonathan said, looking puzzled.

"Mummies!" Rick yelled, angrily.

"Mummies?" Evy asked. She looked at Rick, who was loading his guns.

"Yeah. But why and how are they here?" Rick asked, and looked confused.

"I think I have an idea," she said, and took Jonathan's backpack.

"Hey! That's mine!" Jonathan yelled when Evy took his diamond.

"Of course," she whispered, looking the diamond over. "They are looking for this. This is the diamond of Anubis. Jonathan robbed it from the pyramid and they are now going after us because we have it and they need it," she explained, and Rick was shaking his head.

"Jonathan! I told you to let go of it!" he yelled, and threw him a gun.

"I didn't know!" he yelled back.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked Evy, and she nodded.

"We just need to give them it. But there's one problem..." she said, and looked more worried than ever.

"What?" Rick asked.

"If they have it, the Scorpion King will rise. And we need to kill him again," she said sadly, and Rick's eyes grew big.

"What's the other option?" he asked, and threw a gun to Izzy.

"We don't give them it and die," she said, and rubbed Alex's back.

"Option one sounds good," Rick said, and gave a gun to Evy.

"How many guns do you have?" she asked, and he smiled.

"Many," he answered, and she smiled.

"How do we get to the Scorpion guy?" Rick asked, and loaded his guns now.

"Well, they'll take us to him. We are the present for him," she said, giving the diamond to Alex.

"And what does that mean?" Jonathan asked, curiously.

"We are the sacrifice present to him. We only have one chance to kill him," she said, and Rick took her hand.

"Where is the spear?" he asked, and pulled her closer.

"It's where the Scorpion King is. They want to destroy it, so the Scorpion King can live again. But you have to take it before that, or we are doomed," she said, and he looked at her worriedly.

He leaned in to kiss her. "Izzy is here," she whispered, but he still leaned in.

"I don't care now. I don't want to die without knowing that I kissed you," he said, and she looked at him with a confused expression.

"You're not going to die," she whispered, and he nodded.

"Still. Last time you..." he started, and a tear ran down his face. "I don't want that to happen to you again... not now," he whispered, and kissed her cheek, nose, and finally lips. They shared a long, slow kiss and when Rick broke it, he smiled and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"I love you more than anything," she whispered, and he kissed her briefly.

"Let's do this!" Rick yelled encouragingly, and raised his gun.

"Honey, that won't help us. We need to just give it to them. And let them take us with them," she explained, and he looked at her worriedly.

"Okay, then," he said, and put a gun into his pocket. "Let's let _them_ do this," he corrected himself, and she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Remembering

**RICK**

Rick felt something next to him and he suddenly awoke to see a rat crawling on him. He threw it against the wall, killing it. He squinted to look at the room better. It was dark and dirty.

"Evy?" he yelled, but received no answer.

"Alex?" he tried, but there was no answer either. "Jonathan? Izzy?" he asked, standing up.

"Anybody?" he yelled, but no answer. "How did I get in here?" he whispered, and suddenly he started to remember.

**FLASHBACK**

"We can still raise our guns," I whispered, and I received a sour look from Evy.

"No way," she said, and looked at me worriedly.

"Don't worry about me, hon," I said, and she nodded. The mummies were approaching rapidly and the next minute they were in front of them, looking angry. They conversed in the Egyptian language, which I didn't understand, but when I glanced at Evy, I knew that she understood them perfectly.

"What did they say?" I asked, and she looked at me with even more anxiety. The mummies yelled something and suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Rick!" Evy yelled, and I knew that she was crying.

"What is this?" I asked, and the mummies yelled something again. Boy, I was like some Swedish person in Finland. The next thing that happened was that I was knocked down and Evy yelled my name.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So that's why I'm here..." he whispered, and started to walk around the room.

"I was the first one who they knocked down so... what happened to the others?" he asked himself in the darkness, and started to look for some way out.

**JONATHAN AND IZZY**

Jonathan awoke and saw Izzy's face upon his.

"Izzy? Why you are so close?" he asked, and Izzy raised his head.

"I was waking you…" he said, getting up from the floor.

"Where are we?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know, but we are the only ones in here," Izzy replied, deciding to sit back on the floor.

"How did we get in here?" Jonathan asked, and he started to think about what had happened in the desert.

**JONATHAN FLASHBACK**

"Rick!" Evy yelled, with tears streaming down her face.

"Was that necessary?" I asked the mummies. They said something back and they actually 'smiled' at me. I smiled back and their 'smiles' faded.

"Evy?" I exclaimed when they pulled me closer to them.

"No! No! No!" she yelled, and ran to me. She yelled something in the Egyptian language and the mummies shoved me to the ground, looking at Evy puzzled. I got up and raised my gun. I shot one of the mummies and next thing I knew I was on ground, sleeping.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I shot them!" Jonathan exclaimed, looking proud.

"Yeah. That wasn't the right thing to do," Izzy said.

"What happened to you?" Jonathan asked, and Izzy shook his head.

"I don't remember yet," he said, and suddenly had a flashback.

**IZZY FLASHBACK**

"Jonathan!" Evy yelled, and ran to him.

I looked at the mummies and noticed that they were moving Rick.

"No! Rick!" Evy yelled, and ran back to him. She tried to get him away from the mummies, but of course she didn't succeed.

"Evy!" I yelled, and pushed her toward Alex when a mummy was about to hit her. She looked at me and I smiled. Why she was so beautiful? I mean, she's Rick's wife, and they are in love. And I'm nothing. While I thought about that, I didn't notice that a mummy was about to hit me. Then I was on the ground next to Jonathan.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I just got knocked down," Izzy lied. He couldn't tell Jonathan that he was thinking about his sister.

"Okay, then," Jonathan said, getting up. "I say we just wait in here and try to be calm," Jonathan added, and paced about the room.

It was quite a big chamber. "Okay. They will bring us anyway to the Scorpion King and the others when it's time for the sacrifice," Izzy said, and Jonathan sat back down again.

**EVY**

"Hello?" Evy asked when she got up from the ground. "Hello?" she repeated, and walked to the door.

She tried to open it, but it was locked. She looked around the room. Evy was in a bedroom. Why she was in a bedroom?

**FLASHBACK**

"Izzy!" I yelled, and ran to Alex, who was still conscious.

"Mum?" Alex said when I held him tightly.

"Yes?" I asked, quickly.

"What happens to us now?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Let's give them the diamond," I said, and took the diamond from his hands.

"We are not a threat. We give you the diamond of Anubis," I said, in the Egyptian language.

The mummies took the diamond from my arms and took out some bag from their clothes.

"What the..." I whispered when one of the mummies blew sand from the bag into my face.

"Mum?" Alex asked when I fell to the ground.

"I feel sleepy," I whispered, and I closed my eyes. I fell asleep in the middle of battle!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I fell asleep?" Evy asked, puzzled. She heard a voice from the other side of the door. One of the mummies came into the room.

"We are now taking you to the hall," it said in the Egyptian language, and Evy nodded. The mummy took her hand and started to push her away out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Rising

"Alex!" Evy yelled, and ran to him.

"Mum!" Alex yelled, and hugged her.

"Where's everybody?" Evy asked, and noticed that the mummy was unlocking some chamber doors.

"Look. Light!" Jonathan exclaimed, and ran out from inside the chamber.

"Jonathan!" Evy exclaimed.

"Evy!" he smiled, and hugged her.

"Izzy!" Alex yelled when Izzy walked out.

"Hi," he smiled, and Evy smiled.

The mummy unlocked the last chamber. Evy's heart skipped a beat when the door opened. She peered closely at the door and tried to stay calm. But when Rick peeked out from the opening with guns in his hands, she ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Rick!" she whispered, and kissed him madly. It made Alex and Jonathan grin, but Izzy was looking away from them.

"Evelyn," he whispered.

The mummy said something in Egyptian, and suddenly the entire room was full of mummies.

"Did I mention that I hate mummies?" Rick asked, and she kissed him briefly.

"We have to wait now," she told him, and walked to the others with Rick behind her.

"Dad!" Alex smiled, and he hugged him.

"Hi," Rick smiled, and kissed his head softly.

"Dad!" he protested, and Rick smiled.

They noticed that one of the mummies was carrying the diamond and the others were following it.

"It's going to happen in a few minutes," Evy said nervously, and glanced at Rick, who was trying to figure out how he would steal the spear from the undead mummy.

"Stay here," Rick told her, but Evy shook her head.

"Stay here!" he ordered, and Evy still shook her head.

"No. You stay here. I don't want anything to happen to you," he said, and started to walk after the mummies.

"No. I'm coming with you. And besides, I know what you have to do, so without me, you suck," she said, walking beside him.

"I suck without you?" he asked, and she nodded. "Okay, then. Come, but don't you dare die," he said seriously, and Evy grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry. I'll stay away from the Scorpion King and I'll tell you what to do," she said, and he nodded.

They walked behind the mummies and tried to hide every time they looked back. "Hide!" Rick whispered, and pushed her into a corner.

"Are they gone?" Evy asked when Rick peeked around the corner.

"Yeah. Why are they gone?" he asked, and looked worried.

"Oh... we better hurry now," she said, and started to run where the mummies had gone.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and started to run too.

"They are performing the rising ceremony now!" she yelled, suddenly stopping.

"What?" Rick asked, stopping too.

"I feel really faint..." she said, and fell to the ground.

"EVY!?" Rick panicked, sitting on the ground and holding her.

"Go and kill it," she muttered, and tried to open her eyes.

"I will, but first you have to be alright," he said, and wiped the sweat from her face.

"No. We... we don't have much time," she said, and he kissed her cheek.

"Don't die," he said, getting up.

"I'll try not to," she said, and tried to open her eyes again. She didn't succeed, so he felt even more worried.

He took her into his arms and started to carry her to a safer place. "Rick, go and leave me here!" she ordered him, and Rick sighed.

"Okay…" he said, and kissed her one more time before he followed the sounds of the ceremony.

When he entered the big room, he saw the Scorpion King, alive.

"Oh no…" he whispered when the Scorpion King noticed him.

He yelled something that Rick didn't understand, but surely it was something bad because the King started to walk slowly toward him. He was about to attack him, but stopped when he saw one of the mummies carrying the diamond in his hands and another with the spear. The Scorpion King yelled something again, and mummies gave him the items. He first looked at the spear and then to the diamond, and gave an evil grin to Rick. He yelled and threw the diamond against the wall, and suddenly all the mummies disappeared. Then he took the spear and before Rick could even say cat, the Scorpion King had snapped the spear into two pieces and was happy about it. Rick looked at him, terrified, and the Scorpion King was even happier about it.

"I'm in big trouble..." Rick whispered, and started to run back to Evy and the others. He was followed by the Scorpion King, who was actually laughing.

"Jonathan! Alex! Izzy! RUUUUN!" he yelled, and they looked at him with puzzled expressions.

"RUN!" he yelled again when they didn't react.

"And why?" Jonathan asked, but he got the answer when he saw the Scorpion King.

They started to yell and run away while Rick ran to Evy, who still had her eyes closed.

"Are you alive?" Rick asked, and shook her.

"Yes. Did you kill it?" she asked.

"No. We've got a big problem," he said, and took her into his arms. He started to run away from the angry scorpion.

"NO!?" Evy yelled.

"Yeah," he said, and ran into a room with a large door. "Oh shit!" he yelled when he noticed that the Scorpion King was in front of it.

"What?" Evy asked, and tried to open her eyes again.

"It's him," he whispered, and looked for another way out.

"There's no other way out," Evy said.

"There's got to be another way!" he yelled, and looked everywhere but didn't find any other door.

"There isn't. You just have to run behind him and open the door," she said.

"And how on earth do I get it open? It's _really_ big, honey! Think about a mountain! It's not that big but still, it's _huge_!" he said, and she sighed.

"Well, it's the only way," she said, and he stopped running. He looked behind him and saw the Scorpion King smiling.

"How did Jonathan and the others get out of here?" he wondered aloud, and suddenly he was hit by a rock.

"Hey! Up here!" Jonathan yelled, from the roof.

"How did you get up there!?" Rick asked, puzzled. Jonathan pointed to the stone formation in the wall and Rick ran to it.

"Do you have rope?" Rick asked, pointing to Evy.

"Um... kind of," he answered, and revealed some chains. "That's good. Now throw the other end to us and pull her up," he said, and they nodded.

When other end was down, Rick wrapped it around Evy and kissed her cheek before waving for them to pull. Evy started to be pulled up when Rick started to climb up to the roof. He watched carefully as Evy was lifted and he continued his climbing.

"Where are we?" Evy asked when Jonathan took the chains around her body off.

"We are on the roof. We can escape from here," Jonathan told her. They froze when they heard a big, angry voice from below.

"Uh..." Jonathan said, and looked down. Rick was almost at the roof and the Scorpion King was climbing after him quickly.

"Rick! You better climb faster!" Jonathan yelled, and Rick looked down.

"Yeah!" he yelled, and began to climb faster. He got on the roof right before the Scorpion King tried to hit him.

"Let's go!" Rick yelled, and took Evy into his arms as he started to run toward the edge of the roof. They looked behind themselves as the Scorpion King pulled himself onto the roof.

"Let's jump!" Jonathan yelled, and jumped down from the edge.

"Jonathan? Are you alright?" Evy asked when she heard a loud, crashing noise.

"Yeah. You better hurry! Don't worry, it's a soft landing!" he yelled, and Izzy jumped with Alex.

"Rick. I can't move my arms!" Evy yelled when they were about to jump.

"What?" Rick asked, stopping before he jumped.

"Jump!" she yelled, and he jumped right before the Scorpion King had reached them.

"Let's go!" Rick yelled, and started to run toward the desert. However, he noticed a car.

"A car? Why is there a car?" he wondered aloud, and placed Evy in the back seat. Jonathan and the others assembled in car as well and they started to drive away, leaving the Scorpion King yelling madly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Spear

"Where are we going?" Jonathan asked when he realized that Rick was driving through the middle of the desert.

"The spear... the spear is broken," he said, and sped up more.

"_What_!?" Evy and Jonathan yelled.

"Honey, I told you that I didn't kill him," Rick replied.

"Yeah, but you just said no, we have a big problem. You didn't tell me that a, the spear is broken and b, THE SPEAR IS BROKEN!" she yelled, and Rick sighed.

"Well, you know now," he said, Evy shook her head.

"We are going to the Medjai camp," Rick added, and everybody was puzzled.

"Why?" Jonathan asked.

"Because Evy has some kind of problem in her body…" he started, but was interrupted by Evy.

"I have a problem? Well, thank you, sir," she said angrily, and Izzy smiled. Maybe they would break up and he would have his chance with her.

"Well, yes you do!" Rick said, worriedly.

"No, I don't!" she yelled, and Izzy smiled even wider.

"Is it normal that you can't move your hands, legs, or even open your eyes?" he asked, and she didn't answer. "I'm worried about you. And we need some advice from Ardeth. We need to kill the Scorpion King," he added, and Evy put her hand on Jonathan's shoulder.

"It's me, Evy. Rick is on the left," Jonathan said.

"Oh. Sorry," she said, and placed her hand on Rick's shoulder now. "Sorry that I yelled at you," she said, and placed her head on his other shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry that I yelled at you," he said, and Izzy's smile faded. No, they were still in love.

"Damn," Izzy whispered, and kicked the car's door.

"Izzy? What is it?" Alex asked when he looked angry.

"Nothing. It's stupid and pointless," he said, and smiled at Alex.

"What is stupid and pointless?" Jonathan asked, curiously.

"NOTHING!" Izzy yelled, and Jonathan looked puzzled.

"How do you know where to drive?" Alex asked when Rick sped up more.

"I'm a Medjai, son," he said, and Alex looked at him oddly.

"A Medjai?" Alex asked, and Rick nodded.

"Ardeth told me that. I have the secret mark," he told Alex, who gave him a proud look.

"So you have accepted it," Evy smiled, and Rick grinned.

"You sound just like Ardeth," he said, and Evy hit his arm.

"Hey! You can move your arms!" Rick exclaimed happily, and she smiled.

"Can you open your eyes now?" Rick asked, as Evy tried to open her eyes and succeeded. "Great! How about your legs?" Rick asked, smiling.

"I can't move them," she said, sadly.

"You will," he said, and sped up until they were driving at one hundred and twenty miles per hour.

"Rick! Slow down!" Evy yelled when they were going almost one hundred and thirty five miles per hour.

"Okay," he said, and slowed to one twenty five.

"Thank you," Jonathan said, and Rick sighed.

"We have to hurry!" he said, speeding up.

"Rick! Slow down!" Evy and Jonathan yelled.

"Jeez," he said, and slowed down. "Just great, just great," he muttered.

"We're here," Rick announced, as Evy, Alex, Jonathan and Izzy woke up. They saw an elegant village in front of their eyes and smiled.

"Who are you?" some Medjai asked when he walked to their car.

"We are Ardeth Bay's friends," Rick said, and smiled.

"Chief? I'll have to ask," he said calmly, and walked into one of the buildings.

"Everybody has tattoos," Alex noticed, and looked at Rick. "Are you going to have tattoos?" he asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"I hope not," Evy said, and Rick smiled.

"Yeah. You heard my wife. No more tattoos for this man!" he laughed.

"You can leave your car here and walk with me," the Medjai said, following him.

"Can you move your legs?" Rick asked, and Evy shook her head. He took her into his arms and started to carry her toward Ardeth.

"Ardeth!" he smiled when they saw him.

"O'Connell, Evelyn, Jonathan, Alex, Izzy," he greeted them, and smiled his white smile.

"Evy can't move her legs and when we were around the Scorpion King, she couldn't move at all or open her eyes," Rick explained, and Ardeth looked at her with worry.

"You woke the Scorpion King?" he asked, in disbelief.

"Well, not us. It was the mummies," he explained, and told the story.

"The _spear_ is broken?" Ardeth asked, and they nodded.

"Evy was awakened to life in Ahm Shere, and everybody who was awakened to life in there will stop moving or even living when the Scorpion King is alive. But Evy is still alive and she's probably not going to die. She will have a hard time here when we are hunting the Scorpion King, but she won't die. We had better hurry when we are hunting, because Evy's life is in the balance," Ardeth said, and Rick looked worried.

"How are we going to kill him?" Rick asked when the news had sunk in.

"We can make a new one, but it's not going to be easy," Ardeth said, as calmly as always.

"Marco! Come here!" he yelled to some man. "Take Evelyn to a room and tell Maya to tend to her," Ardeth said, but Rick didn't give Evy to this Marco.

"I want to carry her myself," Rick said when Marco opened his arms. Marco looked to Ardeth, who nodded.

"Follow him," Ardeth said, and Rick started to walk behind him.

"Now go," Marco said when Rick laid Evy into bed.

"No. I'll stay here until Ardeth needs help," Rick said, laying beside Evy.

"No. Go now," Marco said, and looked angry.

"Hey, I think I can stay with my wife!" Rick said, and Marco was losing his temper.

"O'Connell," Ardeth announced, noticing the tension in the room.

"Ardeth," Rick said, and Marco sat on a bench.

"We need you to help us get material for the spear," Ardeth told him.

"Now?" Rick asked, and Ardeth nodded. "Okay. Let me just say goodbye to Evy," Rick said, as Ardeth nodded and walked away from the room.

"You too," Rick said, and pointed to Marco.

"No. I'm staying," Marco said, and made no effort to move.

"It's fine, honey," Evy said, and Rick nodded. He didn't like that man.

"Well, bye then," Rick said, and kissed her cheek.

"Bye. Don't worry about me," she said, and he nodded. Rick had no intention to leave her off his mind.

"Go now," Marco told him, pointing to the door.

"What's your problem?" Rick snapped, getting up.

"You're not going to leave!" Marco yelled, and got up too.

"Why do you want me to leave so badly?" Rick asked, and Marco thought carefully about what he would say.

"I just want that Scorpion King to be killed. He can rule the world if you don't," he said calmly, and Rick nodded. He really didn't believe that story, but he had this feeling that he would not have the whole truth anyway.

"Bye, then," he said, and kissed her briefly.

"Bye," Evy said sadly, and pulled him into another short kiss.

"I have to go now," he said, and Evy let him go to the door. "I will come back as soon as possible," Rick said, walking out. Evy was now alone with this Marco.

"You can come out now," Marco said, and walked toward the closet.

"What?" Evy asked, confused. Marco opened the closet door and Evy froze when she saw who was in the closet.

"Hello again, Evelyn," the man said smiling, as he got out of the closet.

"No. Why are you here?" Evy asked, and looked for a weapon.

"You and your husband knocked me down if I remember correctly," the man said, revealing the big scar on his head.

"Oh, sorry about that, Mark," Evy said, but she wasn't even close to being sorry for this man.( _Mark is character from Returning to 'normal' life._)

"Well, now you're alone. He's not here," Mark smiled, and Evy sighed.

"Marco. Go away and take your friend with you," the woman said angrily when she entered the room. Mark stopped coming closer to Evy.

"Maya," Marco sighed, and waved for Mark to come with him.

"Thank you so much," Evy said, and Maya nodded.

"Let's make you feel better," she said, and started to do some kind of spell work to Evy. She said some words and Evy felt quite strange, but good. Maya worked with her spells for about twenty minutes, stopping and finally looking back at Evy with a smile.

"We'll do this every day until Ardeth and the others come here. And before they kill the Scorpion King. Then we'll try something else," Maya told her, and Evy nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Returning and Leaving

"Where are they?" Evy wondered aloud. Rick and the others had been away for ten days.

"They are coming," Maya told her, and she smiled.

"Are you sure?" Evy asked, not noticing Rick at the door.

"She's so right," Rick smiled, and Evy sprang up from the bed quickly.

"Rick!" she yelled happily, and jumped into his arms as Maya left the couple alone.

"Did you do it?" Evy asked, and Rick nodded.

"You must feel better, apparently?" he asked, smiling when Evy started to unbutton his shirt.

"I feel much better. But it can be _a little_ better…" she smiled, and he started to unbutton her shirt.

"How?" he grinned, and threw his shirt to the floor.

"You know exactly how," she smiled, and they fell into bed.

"O'Connells!" Ardeth yelled, knocking on the door.

"Just a minute!" Rick yelled. "Ardeth!" Rick exclaimed, as he peeked out from behind the door.

"We need to leave in an hour. Time is running out," he said calmly, and walked away.

"We're leaving in an hour," Rick told Evy, and started to dress.

"In an hour?" she asked sadly, and started to dress too.

"Yeah. Our time is running out," he said, and placed some guns inside his belt as Evy was looking worried. "We'll come back when we have killed it," he said, and kissed her softly.

"I will be here," she said, pulling him into another kiss.

"Mum?" Alex asked when he entered the room.

"Yes, honey?" Evy smiled, as Alex sat onto her lap.

"I don't know where the Book of the Dead is so don't die because I can't bring you back to life," he said, and Evy hugged him lovingly.

"I won't die. And you can't always bring people to life. Sometimes it's necessary, honey," she told him, and Rick walked outside.

"Are you going with the others?" Evy asked, and Alex nodded. "Where are you going?" Evy asked, and Alex smiled.

"To Thebes," he told her, and Evy hugged him again.

"We have to go now," Rick told them from the door. Evy nodded and kissed Alex's forehead gently.

"Be good," she said, and he nodded.

"Bye mum," Alex said, and walked out.

"Be good too," she told Rick, and he pulled her closer to him.

"I love you," he told her, and gave her a long kiss.

"I know," she smiled, and he grinned.

"Bye," he said, and walked out.

"Bye," she said, and sat onto a chair.

Evy sighed and looked toward the desert. Rick and the others had been away for five days now and Evy was almost losing her mind.

"Evelyn, I need to do the last spell," Maya smiled. Evy nodded and walked back to the building. "Sit on the sofa and just relax," Maya told Evy.

Maya performed her spells for awhile and then checked Evy's body to see if there were any abnormalities. "Now you both are fine," Maya smiled, and was about to leave.

"Wait! Both?" Evy asked, confused. Maya smiled.

"You and your baby," Maya told her, and Evy glanced down at her stomach.

"Oh shit. Rick is going to be so mad," Evy sighed, and tried to think clearly. Last time they had faced the Scorpion King, she had died and Rick had almost gotten killed.

"Maya! Can you give me your camel?" Evy asked, and Maya looked puzzled. "I'm going to Thebes," she whispered, and Maya looked at her with worry.

"I have to go. I have to help and tell them the news," Evy smiled, and climbed up onto the camel. "You have been a good friend, Maya. I will always remember you," she smiled, waving to her before riding off into the desert.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: End

"So, where is this Scorpion King?" Jonathan asked when they had been in Thebes for ten days. Jonathan was a little tired of Thebes and sand.

"He will come. Just wait," Ardeth said calmly, and Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Rick asked, and cleaned his gun just in case.

"We will all wait for him in the main room and there is probably going to be mummies, so we will kill all the mummies and then kill the Scorpion King," Ardeth told him. He smiled at Alex, who was practicing sword fighting.

"Okay. So, when will we know it's time for us to go into the main room and start fighting?" Rick asked, and placed his guns back in his belt.

"When we see a large shadow in the sky," Ardeth told him, looking to the sky. It was getting darker as he spoke.

"Is that it?" Rick asked, and Ardeth nodded. "Let's go, Alex!" Rick yelled, and grabbed Alex as he ran.

They arrived at the main room and it was full of mummies now.

"Right," Rick said, and took an ancient sword from the wall. He started to fight the mummies. As they were fighting, Evy had just arrived and she saw the shadow in the sky.

"Oh..." she muttered, running inside of the temple. She ran as quickly as she could, eventually finding the main room where everybody was fighting.

"_Riiick_!" Evy yelled, and Rick looked at her.

"Evy?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" he asked, killing one mummy and went toward another.

"I came to help!" she yelled, and Alex ran to her.

"Mum!" he yelled, and hugged her.

"We need to get the spear from my bag!" he yelled, and they ran outside together.

"We don't have much time!" Evy exclaimed when they found the bag.

"Yeah…" Alex said, finding the spear.

"Let's get back inside," Evy said, and they ran back inside.

"_Riiick_!" Evy yelled when she saw Rick fighting with a mummy.

"What?" Rick asked, and kicked the mummy's foot so he had time to look at her.

"I have something to tell you!" she yelled, and he noticed that she was nervous.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Rick yelled when he hit the mummy and the mummy hit him back.

"I'm pregnant!" she yelled, and Rick froze.

"You're what?" he asked, and the mummy hit him in his stomach. Jonathan nearly passed out and Izzy's mouth formed a large "o" in shock.

"What does _that_ mean?" Alex asked his mum, who was smiling nervously.

"You are going to have a little sister or brother," Evy said, and Alex looked shocked.

Rick froze again and the mummy took advantage of it. Ardeth started to fight the mummy when Rick fell to the ground. Evy ran to Rick.

"Are you alright?" Evy asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm just resting," he smiled. "You're pregnant? I'm going to be a dad again?" he asked, and looked at her with his blue eyes.

"Yeah. Sorry about it," Evy said.

"You should have told me this a little sooner," Rick said, and took her hand in his.

"But you were a little busy," she smiled, and he laughed.

"How did you notice? I mean, are you sure?" Rick asked.

"I'm sure. I have morning sickness, and Maya predicted that I'm going to have a baby," she told him, and he smiled.

"So _that's _why you came here. To tell me the news," he said, and she smiled. "But you really should stay in the village until we come get you. We are trying to kill the Scorpion King now, honey," he added, and she nodded with a smile.

He smiled too and kissed her gently. They were going to kiss for awhile, but they couldn't because they heard the Scorpion King approaching the room.

"Where's the spear?" Rick yelled, and Alex threw it to him.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Rick asked when the Scorpion King shouted.

"How can you kill him up close?" Evy wondered, and Jonathan looked sick.

"I feel like I have to say this. I know a way," Jonathan told her, and swallowed loudly.

"Tell us, Jon," Evy said, running toward him while Rick was distracting the Scorpion King with Ardeth. Jonathan revealed his plan and Evy smiled widely.

"Jonathan, that's a really good plan!" Evy yelled, and hugged him.

"I feared so," Jonathan said, and Evy smiled.

"Let's do it!" Evy yelled, and ran to Rick as he was running away from the Scorpion King. "We have a plan!" Evy yelled, and Rick smiled.

Evy told him the plan and Rick looked worried. "I can do it," Evy assured him, and Rick shook his head. "I need to do it," she said, and he nodded. Rick was still unhappy to hear what her role was in this plan.

"Alex!" Evy yelled, and Alex ran to her. She told him the plan and he ran off to his position in the plan. While Rick told the plan to Ardeth, Evy ran toward the Scorpion King.

"Hey, you big bug!" Evy yelled, and got the Scorpion King's attention.

"Oh, no. She started it already!" Rick yelled, grabbing the spear that had fallen during his fight with a mummy. "Be quick, guys!" Rick yelled to the others, as he ran behind the Scorpion King.

"You're on the wrong side, dad!" Alex yelled, and Rick noticed it too.

"Oh fuck!" Rick yelled, and tried to change sides but couldn't because Ardeth was keeping him back.

"Ardeth! I have to help her!" Rick yelled when the Scorpion King hit Evy. She fell toward the ground.

"No. You must kill the creature," Ardeth said calmly, pushing him toward the Scorpion King.

Rick ran to the other side of the Scorpion King and almost stabbed him, but the Scorpion King turned and kicked Izzy against the wall. Izzy had been about to go and help Evy. Rick saw it and finally stabbed him as he was turning.

"Go to hell and take your friends with you!" Rick yelled, and the Scorpion King shouted from the pain. Rick fell to the ground as the Scorpion King vanished.

"Evy? Are you okay?" Jonathan asked, running toward her.

"Yeah," she smiled, getting up from the ground.

Rick got up too and smiled at Evy, but suddenly remembered Izzy and ran to him. Izzy was bleeding profusely and his back was broken.

"Izzy!" Rick yelled when Izzy didn't open his eyes.

"Is he..." Evy asked, walking toward them. Rick checked his pulse and nodded.

"Oh god, no..." Evy cried out, and sat next to Rick.

"Yeah," Rick said, and a tear escaped from his eyes. "He was a great man," Rick said, and he noticed that his voice was cracking at the last part.

"Where should we bury him?" Evy asked sadly, and Rick thought a moment.

"He told me that he wanted to be buried in the sand. There's plenty of sand here," he said, smiling at the memory.

"We'll bury him in here then," she said, getting up again. Rick nodded and started to carry Izzy's body.

"Here lies Izzy, a reliable, good friend and a good man," Ardeth said calmly, throwing sand on top of Izzy's grave and muttering something.

"Goodbye, Izzy," Rick said, and another tear escaped from his eyes. "You made me cry, you asshole," he laughed, and Evy took his hand.

"Let's go," Rick said, little sadly, and Evy nodded.

"O'Connell! I'm going the other way now. Best wishes for you and your baby," Ardeth smiled, and walked to his camel.

"He's just leaving us. Again!" Jonathan yelled when Ardeth rode away.

"Jonathan! Just climb onto your camel," Evy said, and helped Alex onto his own. Jonathan muttered something, but climbed onto his camel anyway and Rick sighed.

"What is it?" Evy asked.

"Every time we visit Egypt, we have to save the planet. And trust me, it's _not _an easy job to do," Rick said, and Evy smiled.

"You're doing it well," Evy said, and Rick smiled too.

"Let's go home," Rick smiled, placing a hand to Evy's stomach. "And you had better not wake the Scorpion King or any mummies again!" he said, and Evy started to laugh.

Rick helped Evy onto her camel and climbed onto his own. And then they finally started to ride safe home. Well, that's what they thought.

THE END

_Let me know what you think and do you want me to publish sequel?? :D And thanks for reading :D I hope you liked it :) _


	8. C:

I like to say **thanks **for reading _New Adventure__ :D_

Big special thanks to Loligo 7687, Pandagirl66 and XLindaMarie :)

I hope you all enjoyed reading it : D

ps. Read _Waiting Time_ to find out, why that car was there and who's car it was? :D I will update it as soon as possible ;)


End file.
